Objects, including children, people or pets are often left in the back seat of cars. Some drivers forget that the objects have been left behind and depart from the vehicle. Some drivers are not aware of the dangers of leaving such objects behind. Drivers can become distracted while running an errand outside of the vehicle or mistakenly assume that the objects will be safe because the temperature was comfortable when the vehicle was parked. The temperature in the car can rise quickly posing a health risk to the child, person or pet. Some objects might not have the capacity, or ability, to open the car door or window in case of an emergency.
It would be desirable to implement an automobile video camera for the detection of children, people or pets left in a vehicle.